Troubles With Black Cat's Love
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Full Summary inside plus extra details: This is for Unattainable Dreams: Prompt Exchange Challenge. My prompt is: "Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise, so casually cruel in the name of being honest."–All Too Well by Taylor Swift, Sent by natsu-no-sora.


Troubles With Black Cat's Love

Hello people of Earth! I'm Shadowfox26 here with a one-shot Black Cat story. I was able to entered into Unattainable Dreams: Prompt Exchange Challenge.

And, my prompt is: "Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise, so casually cruel in the name of being honest."–All Too Well by Taylor Swift, Sent by natsu-no-sora.

This takes places in the manga/anime where Train left but in this story he has come back, now onto the full summary!

Train has returned after three long years, and has been spending a few nights over at Sven and Eve's place... but only for a little while. To his surprise, Kyoko finds him and will not leave him alone, even though she has grown, Train knows his heart belongs to someone else. So to finally end this long dragged out love phase he agrees to go on a date with her... will it turn out well or will Kyoko finally learn all too well that maybe, just maybe you shouldn't fall for a black cat.

Keys:

**"Bold will be for someone singing."**

_Itlatics will be for someone thinking to themselves._

First off I would like to apologize if any of the characters I use from Black Cat are O.O.C. Second I would like to say I don't own Black Cat, not the anime nor manga, they belong to their rightful owers.

Well with out anymore delay, lets jump right in!

* * *

Train sighed, leaning back within the oak wood chair. The sun over head was simply warming. The summer air made the honey, rose scent thick as it tangled within his big lung with each small breath he took. Kyoko was late, not a few minutes late but more like almost two hours. He knew women like to have their time to get ready and all but this was extremely ridiculous. He told her to meet up right a the small cafe right across the bridge that connect this city to the end and if that wasn't easy enough to identify, he told her that was the park: Amoureux(1) Day Park was two blocks away from the cafe if she couldn't get across the bridge, vise versa.

_Kyoko is never late, especially if it's on a date with me... I wonder where she's at...?_

The cafe was running at a normal pace for a Sunday which was sometimes a rarity, but this cafe was here for so long Train was surprised to see that is was still open when he was a child. All the windows were open and they had small jukeboxes on the tables inside but as you walk by different songs would play so you could sing along as you walked past or stop in to see what empty table you would get, like a simply harmless game of roulette.

**"Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise, so casually cruel in the name of being honest..."**

Train picked up on the song as he allowed the small tap within his foot as the song went on,

**"I'm a crumbled up piece of paper lying here, cause I remember it all all all too well. Time won't fly it's like I'm paralyzed by it, I´d like to be my old self again..."** That line caught Train's eye as he thought back to his days with Chronos. He even remembered that day when he first met Saya...

* * *

_Train was limp against the wall, rain pouring, blood that looked black in the darkness. He was alone. All alone. At times trying to recover, he would let off shakes, his breath was frozen as it let his pale, chapped lips. The thought of the mission he was assigned to him was replayed over and over and over again. He wanted to let it go, the way he closed his eyes, his chest and body coiling up like a snake about to attack... yet if anyone came looking for Black Cat... looking for him would have surly have shown up and killed him on the spot... even if he was new at being a ruthless assassin._

_He was weak, in some ways then others. His target was holding a child and could not dare to shot. Within those moments before being shot, he thought about his past life with Zaguine Axeloake and how he killed his parents and his ever hard life with living, training, and shooting with him. Though, in the end Train admitted he hated him but he did end up like him in a few others ways, like drinking milk... it was pretty much the only drink he would ever take, beside water a from time to time the rare coffee or soda, but he never like the taste of them..._

_Softly heard steps, they were lightly, but slow... so he figured the person wasn't in to much of a rush to get to where they were going but it was loud enough for the small rain puddles made a splash sound. Train was sure the person would past and not glace his way, yet even his blood that ran from the gun shot wound in the arm was draining away with the rain. His skin grown pale and his body gently going cold._

_As the steps slowly came up on the sidewalk, he heard them stop. He gently tilted his head up toward the sound he heard before it became still as he saw her. She was very pretty. Short, bob cut dark brown hair, aquamarine-colored eyes and a white and pink flower pattern yukata. She held a white umbrella over herself to stop the rain. Her face was confused... or what it looked like to be shocked indifferent of what was going on... or what it seemed like to Train._

_Walking over, she somewhat kneeled down, being careful of her dress. He could she the geta sandals, she wore. but his thoughts were moved to the girl's who was a bit younger then him._

_"Um... hey why don't you come with me... I can treat you." Her bright eyes glanced over to his wound, then his left bloody hand which he tried to stop the bleeding with, he didn't answer at first but she was surprisingly patient with him. Train honestly didn't want to answer, not that he could answer her anyway but he raised up his head, nodded with some force behind it as the girl when around and grabbed hims arm as she threw it over her shoulder. Her arm around his waist with a strong grip, Train noticed how warm she was as together they limped through the streets until they got to her apartment a couple blocks away. But, as faith would have it... he pasted out in her arms, nearly making them fall._

* * *

**"But I'm still trying to find it. After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own..." **That line brought Train back quickly. He knew that lovely singing voice anywhere, he suddenly stood to take a quick look around, his eyes carefully searched every spot until he snapped his head around in the front to see big, innocent aquamarine-colored eyes. That gentle smile, the bob cut dark brown hair. Saya smiled at him as her eyes lit up even more.

"Hey Train, I knew I would catch your attention sooner or later... how are you?" Train shuttered and muttered over his own words as he took a second to let things sit in his brain with the past and the present She wore a white turtle neck, short sleeves with a matching vest, a nice pare of skinny jeans with thick three inch heels which made her a inch or two taller then Train even though he grew the time that he was away. "Hey," She laughed bring Train's thoughts back to her. "Are you shell shocked to see me?"

"Ah... yeah I am..." Train said forcing the words out not trying to get to the point his mind over and over again:

_Saya... you CAN'T be ALIVE! You died a long time ago... Who are YOU?! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE SAYA!_

"Hey come on! Let go hang out, I'll buy you some milk! My treat!" Train knew his breath was stuck in his throat but he only smiled a soft smiled and nodded,

"Sure... why not Saya... you lead the way..." She grabbed his hand as his eyes went flying open. "Whoa! Saya! Slow down!" He yelled as they ran across the bridge unaware of someone watching them.

* * *

Kyoko ran as fast as she could to get to the cafe. She knew that she was late, she couldn't help but to talk with her friend as they all came a cross roads at the mall. With that, tells of old stories, dating and boys, lots and lots of boys. Of course after she brought Mr. Black (whom she calls Train) a whole bunch of heart shaped chocolates not nearly enough to by some tea and small cakes at the cafe, she finally saw the time. She nearly did flips and from screaming, nearly melted her chocolate with the fire powers she was given three years ago by Creed...

But as she would claim: She dropped them like a bad habit a weak ago...

Today since of the weather she wore a short sky blue sun dress with open toed heels and a nice short vest like jacket over her shoulders. Her black hair was glossy within the sunlight, her dark brown eyes looked nice with the light make up she put on. Of course as she took a short cut as she walked along the street shops (never going once near the bridge) and to the cafe. She had the gifts within her hand as she sung softly only the way. As she walked up to the cafe she heard from the small jukeboxes inside;

**"Feels so good being bad. (Oh oh oh oh oh) There's no way I'm turning back. (Oh oh oh oh oh)..."**(2)

**"Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right aim for my heart..."**(3)

**"Listen baby, there ain't no mountain high, ain't no mountain low for us darling..."**(4) The one song she really liked but only heard a few moments was,

**"And maybe we got lost in translation. Maybe I asked for too much, but maybe this thing was a masterpiece ´til you tore it all up. Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well..."** Kyoko sung along even though, luckily no body her heard of tuned voice, she stopped and dropped all the chocolate she brought when she saw Train be taken by hand down the bridge by some girl. Kyoko let out a fire breath as it melted the chocolate and nearly the stone ground.

_Mr. Black! Hold on! I'm come and save you! I know I promised not to use my powers again but today you came unarmed so today... I'll be the one who saved you from that women!_

Nearly stomping her way over to Mr. Black, she hid in the shadows watching them, not making the connect of what was happening between them.

* * *

Train and Saya walked all over the city, from hitting the small outside parade and Train buying her Ramune which she was over joyed. He stopped once he brought ten saying:

"You should finish the other six before I buy you any more."

"Aw! But, I wanted to try the cherry one!"

"Saya!" He laughed trying to scold but they both knew it failed. Her eyes stopped on him for a second as she took a step closer.

"I... I... I remember that bell necklace... it was on a black stuff cat I won at the fair... And, your wearing it... how did you...?"

"When I saved those three kids that night, I guess they gave it to even to give to me... she took off the necklace, made it longer and tried to put it around me at the time. She got the idea from a book Sven gave her..." He closed his eyes, remembering the quote, "If you slip a bell around the neck of a bad cat, then you'll always know where he is, and maybe he won't be so bad anymore." Saya chuckled and smiled,

"Well it seems to fit you very well..."

"Yeah... all thanks to you." Saya blushed as Train gave her his infamous smiles but she couldn't help but to smile back as well.

They contuied down to the small bay side where they walked along the sandy beach and back around to the park where they finally chilled next to the big, un-bloomed cherry tree. Train was a bit shocked that the cherries hadn't bloom... it was this time of year where they would be filled, no green would be in site and that rare white ones brought good luck to any who caught one before it hit the ground.

"Train...?" Saya said, breaking the silents as he looked up to see her finish her sixth drink.

"Do you want me to buy you another?" Saya quickly smiled when he gestured to her drink, but to his surprise she shook her head no,

"Train... I wanted to tell you something."

"Uhm? What is it?" He pressed softly, but not to much for maybe he thought, if he did, she would clam up even though it wasn't in her nature to do so.

"Train..." She took a step closer as they both stared deep into each other's eyes, he could smell blueberry off her lips and tongue, he found himself drawing in closer to her with every second as she whispered to him ever so softly...

"Train... I lo-" Her words were cut off by a flame ball that nearly hit them and the tree they stood by.

"KYOKO!" Train gasped, upset and shocked at the same time for he had forgotten all about her date and that she had broken her promise to never use her powers again.

"Don't worry Mr. Black, Kyoko is here to save you!"

"Wait! Kyoko-!" Train started as she rain and shot out a flamethrower as Saya quickly dodged it as she slammed to the ground. She was backed into a corner as Train went by her side.

"Kyoko stop! What are you doing! This is Saya! She's my-!"

"She's the person who's trying to take you away from me! Don't worry! Everything will be okay." She let out a puff of smoke as she let out a large flame thrower. Train quickly stood behind the flames and Saya, but she she tripped him and pushed him out of the way and she went to protect him.

"Train! I'll be waiting for you! Right here! Always!" With that Train lunged out to grab Saya but, within seconds everything was painted with black and red...

* * *

When Train snapped open his eyes, he staggered his head up to see that he was back at the cafe..., checking the time, Kyoko was still very much on time instead of the two hours is own personality day dream made up.

"MR. BLACK!" Kyoko called suddenly as Train jumped up in surprise, not really expecting the screaming out burst after his crazy daydream.

"Kyoko..."

"I'm here! So what would you like to do...?! Go dance among the moonlight, share root beer floats, oh! I know how about a kiss for your lovely girlfriend." As Kyoko was talking Train's thoughts where something else;

_Train! I'll be waiting for you! Right here! Always!_

He wondered weither or not she was truly there... but he knew he wouldn't know until he tried... so turning back to Kyoko with small sad smiled Train said, placing his hands on her shoulders,

"Kyoko... I'm sorry, really... but... I realize that I can never be in love with you... I hope we stay friends in the future though... good bye Kyoko... I'm sorry for dragging you out here. I hope you find that one guy your looking for." With that, without looking back, Train Heartnet left heading towards the park. As he left he heard from the jukebox,

**"Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all. Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all. It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well."**(5)

As he finally reached the park there she was waiting, Saya... nothing about her from his daydream changed, taking each other's hand, they stood under a first full bloom cherry blossom.

"Train..." Their foreheads touched as Train felt his heart go into over drive... but it was nice, he always like this feeling when he was around her. At first he loved the way she was free but now... both of them knew now, they fell in loved each other.

"Saya... wait before you say anything... I have to know... are you the real Saya... the Saya I know died a long time ago by the hands of Creed... are you just a ghost, are you real...?" He put stress on the words, as worry and pain came into his eyes but she only smiled and told him in a low whisper if it was only for him to hear,

"I am anything you want me to be, but yes I am Saya... Train... I know I told you to forget about me... but right now... I'm so glad you didn't. I've missed you so much... Train... I love you..." A whole new around of questions came into play but Train put that aside for now, he only smiled and whispered back,

"I love you too Saya..." He leaned down and kissed her, but only for the short moment as they both enjoyed the company they head together, for some reason they thought this would have ended at soon as night fell... they didn't want it to end... They wanted to be together, something that the first time around they didn't get a chance to... but... but now... today, it was different.

As they stood close, both hugging each other after the sweet kiss, Train heard Saya sing softly in that wonderful voice of her as he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, he knew he could totally relate to those lyrics, even though this song did have it's double meanings... as the night fell, beside Saya laying within him under the tree, all he could think about was,

_**"Cause there we are again when I loved you so. Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known. It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well..."**_

* * *

(1) It means Lover in French. So it would be Lover Day Park.

(2) S&M by Rihanna.

(3) Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera.

(4) Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

(5) I switched the lyrics around putting the last one second to last and the second to last, last for it seem to fit better that way... if that makes sense.

Well what did you guys think? Please Review, pm me, etc. So for now I'll be signing off!

~Shadowfox26


End file.
